My Everything
by ShadowedChoas
Summary: Inuyasha thinks its just about time to tell Kagome his true feelings toward her.But kagome has a few words first.(songfic to Fefe Dobson's Everything)


Disclaimer:I dont own Inuyasha or the song Everything by Fefe Dobson.Life sucks huh??  
  
Kagome had just come out of the well to see what eles but kikyo's disconnected souls so she deicided to follow them knowing more then likely she would find Inuyasha with that aggrivating clay pot.When she arrived she walked queitly behind a tree to listen to the coversation between Inuyasha and Kikyo.and so it began  
  
Inuyasha:Kikyo I have come to tell you something.  
  
Kikyo:What is it Inuyasha have you choosen my recarnation over me?  
  
Inuyasha:Well actually yes....  
  
Kikyo:How could you.You still owe me your life Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha:Yes i do owe you my life but I owe Kagome my heart and my soul.  
  
Kikyo:You cant love her your supposed to love me and only me I shall never let this happen!!  
  
Inuyasha:Im sorry Kikyo get over it!  
  
Meanwhile Kagome was laughing histarically behind the tree.. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Inuyasha's pov  
  
I really am in love with Kagome and I really think im ready to tell her but I gotta make it perfect the place and the time both have to be perfect.  
  
end pov ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Kagome had just arrived to Kaede's village with the biggest smile on her face. What are you so happy about? Inuyasha asked.She replied with just a ohh nothing just happy to be back and went inside the hut.Sango and Miroku had gone off to the next village with Shippou to look for more jewel shards so Inuyasha knew it would be the perfect time to tell Kagome his true feelings toward her.  
  
Inuyasha:Kagome would you mind coming with me for a minute  
  
Kagome:Sure Inuyasha! (she knew what he wanted to do)  
  
After a while they stooped walking when they reached a beutiful little place near the river there was flowers and trees and it was so quiet and yet so beutiful  
  
Inuyasha:We're here.  
  
Kagome:What did you bring me here for Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha:So I can tell you my true feelings toward you Kagome and I know you were hiding behind that tree and know what I said to Kikyo.So Kagome so you know I really love you and would like to spend the rest of my life with you thats if you want to?  
  
Kagome:* Sometimes I give in to sadness Sometimes I don't At times I'm part of the madness Some times I won't Give in to you You see in a way I have been drifting down a river To nowhere And you've given me nothing But if you're ready to be my everything.If you're ready to see it through this time And if you're ready for love then This I will bring But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time.*  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I understand I hurt you but just give me a try im not all that bad.With that he put his hand under er chin and kissed her and kagome did respon back but then broke the kiss.  
  
Kagome:hold it im not done giving you my lecture yet you`ve done alot that has hurt me I love you too though.  
  
Inuyasha:I feel really Guilty about leaving for Kikyo all those times and im really sorry for that.  
  
Kagome:*At times I feel myself smiling At times I'm not What's with the guilt that you styling baby Talk don't look good on you  
  
You see in a way I have been looking for a reason to go there And you're leading me nowhere  
  
And if you're ready to be my everything If you're ready to see it through this time  
  
And if you're ready for love then This I will bring  
  
But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time*  
  
Inuyasha: Kagome I really am ready to love you unconditinally.  
  
Kagome:*Are you waiting for a special occasion To give me your heart  
  
Cause I need a little confirmation To make a real start Don't wait till it's too late  
  
Are you ready to show me? Are you ready to love me?  
  
You see in a way I have been drifting down a river To nowhere And you're giving me nothing  
  
And if you're ready to be my everything If you're ready to see it through this time  
  
And if you're ready for love then This I will bring But I'm not gonna wait for you forever this time  
  
And if you're ready to be Ready to be my everything And if you're ready to see it through this time  
  
If you're ready for love then baby This I will bring But I'm not gonna wait forever this time*  
  
Inuyasha pulled Kagome in for a tight embrace then they shared a passionate kiss that lasted quiet a while.  
  
Inuyasha: I love you Kagome!  
  
Kagome: I love you Inuyasha!  
  
They walked back to Kaede's village hand in hand with giant smirks in there face  
  
The End  
  
A.n awww how cute well review please it will make me feel special !! (^_^)  
Later Much  
Royal 


End file.
